


Ромашки

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [45]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Ромашки

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".

Ей досталась ромашка с оторванным лепестком.  
Знак отмененной судьбы, что унесли вода или ветер.  
Ей же остались скалы... Скалы.

Нет смысла гадать: любит, не любит. Все и так ясно — не любит и не любил.  
Эгмонт Окделл проявил благородство — признался, что женится во имя долга, но сердце его давно и навеки отдано другой. Человек Чести. Но лучше бы он солгал и позволил ей обманываться как можно дольше.

К вечеру холодает, над озером клубится туман, но между ним и берегом остается полоска темной воды. Мирабелла поднимается с остывшего валуна, стряхивает ромашки с подола и медленно втаптывает их в песок. Желтая сердцевина, белые лепестки — лживое солнце. Она закроется от него серой вуалью облаков и никогда... никогда не будет плакать.

Ее не назовут Печальной герцогиней, сколько бы сплетен и слухов ни породила неверность мужа. Она не допустит ни насмешек, ни жалости.  
Сердце прячется в теле, никому не дано видеть, как оно кровоточит.  
Она тоже спрячется. Ее телом станут стены замка Окделл.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
